LET YOU LOVE ME
by Newtieee
Summary: Benar, mereka akan menghadapinya dan melawannya bersama-sama. Meskipun dunia menentang itu tidak akan cukup memisahkan mereka. Tidak perlu pengakuan dari dunia. Kapanpun, dimanapun, dan bagaimanapun jika hanya ada Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae itu sudah cukup. Dan mereka yang membuat takdir. Karena mereka adalah mereka bukan dunia yang memutuskannya. / FF HAEHYUK / YAOI! / OS! /


"Lee Hyukjae, aku menyukaimu." Suara itu mengalun dengan tenang.

Lee Donghae, sosok yang baru saja melakukan pengakuan memandang lurus ke dalam mata bening yang ada di depannya saat ini. Menatap lembut namun penuh dengan keseriusan.

Sementara sosok yang menjadi target pengakuannya diam terkejut, tubuhnya mendadak kaku. Mata bening tersebut mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum tertawa pelan. Membawa tangan kurus tersebut menepuk pipi tegas Donghae.

"Ya, ya, aku juga menyukaimu malahan aku menyayangimu." Hyukjae terkikik geli.

"Hyuk, aku sedang tidak bercanda." Desis Donghae sambil meraih pergelangan tangan Hyukjae. "Hyukjae, dengar, aku tahu ini sedikit gila—" Donghae menjeda kalimatnya untuk melihat reaksi Hyukjae yang menaikkan alisnya kemudian menjilat bibirnya. "Tapi aku serius, Hyuk. Aku menyukaimu bukan sebagai teman tetapi sebagai laki-laki. Maksudku, seperti pasangan normal, antara laki-laki dan perempuan." Dengan susah payah Donghae berhasil menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Hyukjae kembali terdiam namun tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gigi putih dan gusi indahnya dengan kedua mata yang berbinar senang. Melihat senyum Hyukjae yang seperti itu membuat Donghae ikut tersenyum, lega dengan pengakuannya.

Tetapi, sedetik kemudian senyum Hyukjae luntur menjadi satu garis lurus. Ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Donghae dan beralih memukul kepala lelaki yang menjabat sahabatnya sejak SMA. "Hentikan lelucon konyolmu, idiot!"

Hyukjae mengumpulkan semua buku-buku miliknya, memeluknya di dada lalu mengangkat bokongnya dari bangku. "Cepat keluar, kelas dosen Baek sebentar lagi mau mulai!" Katanya kemudian berlalu dari perpustakaan, meninggalkan Donghae sendirian dengan wajah suramnya.

" _Aish._ " Umpatnya cukup keras. Donghae mengacak-ngacak surai hitamnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di lipatan lengannya di atas meja. Bibir tipisnya mengeluarkan makian-makian dengan kaki yang menghentak-hentak lantai perpustakaan kampusnya.

Gagal lagi! Ini sudah pengakuannya yang ke-100 kali sejak mereka bersahabatan di bangku SMA. Selalu saja seperti ini! Setiap ia melakukan pengakuan Hyukjae selalu menganggapnya bercanda, tidak menerimanya ataupun menolaknya. Itu yang semakin membuatnya frustasi.

Hyukjae memang tidak pernah sekalipun bercerita padanya tentang perasaanya, dia juga tidak pernah menyinggung orientasi seksual padanya. Yang Donghae tahu jika sahabat andorogininya hanya menyukai bentuk tubuh perempuan. Itu saja, selebihnya ia tidak tahu apapun tentang Hyukjae yang lurus ataupun menyamping.

Tanpa Donghae sadari, Hyukjae saat ini sedang sibuk menenangkan detak jantungnya. Tubuh kurusnya langsung menyender sempurna pada dinding begitu ia keluar dari perpustakaan, kakinya terasa lumpuh seketika dan melemas.

"Dasar Lee Donghae bodoh!" Makinya sambil melirik ke dalam perpustakaan, tepatnya di mana Donghae tengah membaringkan tubuhnya di atas meja.

Hyukjae sudah sering bertatap muka oleh Donghae, melakukan _skinship_ yang biasa hingga yang sedikit intim, dia juga sudah sering mendengar pengakuan Donghae sejak SMA tetapi entah mengapa jantungnya selalu bergedup cepat ketika sahabatnya menyatakan perasaanya padanya.

Sejujurnya, Hyukjae kasihan dengan Donghae, dengan segala Donghae mempertahankannya namun Hyukjae belum bisa. Ya, hanya belum bisa. Maka dari itu ia tidak pernah menerima atau menolak dan ailh-alih salalu membuat jika Donghae sedang bercanda dengannya.

Hyukjae menyenderkan kepalanya pada dinding di belakangnya, mulutnya menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Bersabarlah, Lee Donghae."

* * *

 **LET YOU LOVE ME**

 **.**

 **CAST:**

 **HAEHYUK (DONGHAE & EUNHYUK)**

 **.**

 **GENRE:**

 **Romance, Drama, Hurt & Humor?(litt-bit)**

 **.**

 **RATED:**

 **T**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **YAOI!**

 **ONESHOOT (OS)**

* * *

 **||…HaeHyuk...||**

Hyukjae melirik ke arah bangku di sampingnya yang baru saja ditempati oleh pemiliknya. Hyukjae tersenyum geli melihat wajah sahabatnya yang tertekuk. "Oy, Lee Donghae."

Bukannya menjawab, lelaki yang terkenal dengan wajah bocah namun tampan itu malahan sibuk mengeluarkan peralatan belajarnya.

Dengan sengaja Hyukjae menyenggol bahu sahabatnya, bermaksud menggodanya. "Hey, ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

"Jangan sentuh aku! Urus saja urusanmu!" Ketus Donghae dan hampir bersamaan dosen Baek yang terkenal terkejam itu masuk. Wajah setengah abadnya masih mampu mengeluarkan aura garangnya.

Setelahnya, tidak ada yang berani bersuara lagi, begitupun dengan Hyukjae dan Donghae. Mereka semua yang ada di kelas dosen Baek masih menyayangi nilai-nilai mereka. Selain terkenal kejam dosen yang satu ini terkenal pelit akan nilai dan sangat teliti jika member nilai. Oh tentu saja, etika saat menghadiri kelas akan bergantung pada nilai pelajarannya.

Hyukjae sudah selesai mencatat sejak lima menit yang lalu merasa bosan, memainkan pulpen sejenak sebelum menatap ke samping kanannya, dimana sang sahabat masih sibuk mencatat pelajaran dosen Baek. Hyukjae menopangkan wajahnya dengan satu tangan dan menggigiti pulpen miliknya, mata beningnya tidak lepas dari wajah serius Donghae.

"Jangan memandangiku terus. Bukan salahku jika nanti kau akhirnya jatuh cinta padaku." Kata Donghae tanpa menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya. Rupanya ia menyadari tatapan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tersenyum kecil lalu mengedikan bahunya. "Mungkin saja. Jantungku berdegup cepat saat memandangmu dari dekat."

Tangan Donghae berhenti menulis menjadi meremat pulpen. Satu helaan kasar keluar seiring dengan kepalanya yang menoleh, menatap tajam Hyukjae yang agak kaget.

"Lee Hyukjae, kau selalu menolakku setiap aku menyatakan perasaanku tetapi kau selalu memberi kode padaku!" Hanya geraman yang keluar. Donghae masih menjaga suaranya agar tidak di dengar oleh teman-temannya yang lain, selain itu mereka masih dalam pelajaran.

Hyukjae terlihat gelagapan namun akhirnya ia bisa menguasai dirinya kembali. "Pembenaran, aku tidak pernah menolakmu. Itu—"

"Itu sama saja! Kau memberiku harapan palsu, Hyuk!" Donghae nyaris berteriak.

Hyukjae tidak sanggup menjawab, ia hanya memohon pada Donghae lewat tatapannya. Memohon untuk menghentikan pembicaraan ini namun Donghae hanya melayangkan tatapan kecewanya. Bagus, ia batal berbaikan dengan Donghae dan malah semakin membuatnya marah.

"Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae, apa kalian ingin mendapatkan nilai 'D' di pelajaranku lagi?"

Donghae dan Hyukjae langsung memutuskan tatapannya begitu suara penuh ancaman dosen Baek terdengar. Hanya Hyukjae yang menganggukkan kepala sebagai permintaan maaf sementara Donghae lebih memilih menguasai dirinya dari emosi.

Hyukjae meringis kecil ketika dosen Baek sudah kembali tenang dalam duduknya. "Ish, ini semua gara-garamu, Lee Donghae." Gerutu Hyukjae yang bisa Donghae dengar.

Donghae mendelik tajam. "Apa katamu?"

"Ini salahmu jika aku kembali mendapatkan nilai 'D'. Aku tidak mau mendapat nilai itu lagi seperti yang kemarin."

"Ya, aku juga! Kau itu memang tidak tahu dirinya ya, nilai 'D'-ku yang kemarin juga karena aku mengikutimu."

"Lee Donghae, ayolah, aku tidak pernah menyuruh apalagi memaksamu mengikutiku."

"Kau—"

"KALIAN BERDUA KELUAR!" Teriakan dosen Baek menggelegar di kelas membuat duo sahabat Lee tersebut buru-buru membereskan peralatannya dan segera keluar dari kelas tersebut.

 **||…HaeHyuk…||**

Pagi ini Hyukjae bertekad akan berbaikan dengan Donghae. Ia akan merayu Donghae sekuat tenaga. Sejak pertengkaran kemarin ia jadi didiami habis-habisan oleh sahabat bocahnya. Maka dari itu, ia akan mencari Donghae dan akan meminta maaf seperti biasanya.

Hyukjae bersenandung kecil sambil kaki kurusnya melangkah di koridor kampusnya. Sesekali bibirnya tersenyum ketika melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya menarik. Kakinya mendadak berhenti saat matanya menangkap bahu lebar yang kekar dengan tinggi tubuh yang hampir sama dengannya. Itu Lee Donghae, sahabatnya. Hyukjae sudah sangat hafal bagimana bentuk tubuh Donghae.

Bibirnya yang melengkung indah semakin melebar hingga menampakan gusi-gusi merah mudanya, kedua mata kecilnya sampai ikut melengkung lucu. Tanpa menunggu lama, kakinya berlari cepat menghampiri Donghae dan langsung mengalungkan tangannya di leher sahabatnya itu.

"Hai, selamat pagi, Donghae-ku sayang."

Donghae yang sempat menghentikan jalannya karena terkejut itu mendengus keras begitu melihat wajah Hyukjae. Dia melepaskan tangan Hyukjae dari lehernya kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelasnya.

Hyukjae mendesah pelan. Baiklah, hari ini ia harus bekerja keras merayu Donghae. Kepalanya menggeleng dengan ringisan kecil mengingat _moody_ Donghae yang hampir menyerupai perempuan. Lagi, Hyukjae berlari mengejar Donghae dan berjalan di depannya dengan tubuh yang berhadapan, membuatnya harus berjalan mundur.

Hyukjae sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, bibirnya mengukir senyum tipis. "Hei, kau masih marah padaku?"

Donghae hanya melirik sekilas setelah itu kembali mengalihkan matanya. Donghae sedikit memelankan jalannya, menyadari Hyukjae yang agak kewalahan mengimbangi langkahnya. Bagaimanapun juga, Donghae tidak mau membuat sahabat terkasihnya jatuh dan terluka. Jika itu terjadi, entah bagaimana ia bisa marah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Oke, kau masih marah padaku." Gerutu Hyukjae sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Namun tak lama kemudian kedua alisnya mengkerut kesal. "Heh, kalau begitu tidak bisakah kau memaafkanku?"

Donghae mendelik tajam. "Apa kau tidak tahu cara meminta maaf yang benar?"

Hyukjae mendecih. "Sensitif sekali. Kau sedang PMS ya?"

"Daripada kau bicara omong kosong lebih baik benarkan dulu cara berjalanmu."

Wajah Hyukjae langsung tertekuk sempurna. Menonjok pelan dada Donghae. "Kau tidak asik!" Ketusnya dengan wajah cemberutnya yang menambahkan kesan sedikit imut di wajah androgininya.

Belum sempat membuka mulut, Donghae melihat Hyukjae yang terhuyung ke belangkang. Matanya membola kaget dan langsung saja tangannya terulur menarik Hyukjae dan membawanya ke pelukannya.

"Idiot, perhatikan jalanmu!" Donghae tidak bisa menahan bentakannya. Kekhawatirannya langsung keluar begitu saja dan yang semakin membuatnya kesal adalah wajah Hyukjae yang malahan tersenyum lebar. Andai saja tidak cinta, sudah sejak dulu rasanya ia ingin robek.

"Terima kasih." Kata Hyukjae sambil terkikik. "Jadi, kau sudah memaafkanku?"

Donghae mengeryit, sebelah matanya menyipit dengan mulut yang menghembuskan nafas keras. "Aku menyesal menolongmu." Donghae melepaskan kedua tangannya dari tubuh Hyukjae kemudian kembali berjalan melewati Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mendengus keras. Dalam hati ia melontarkan makian-makian untuk Donghae. Andai saja ia tidak sabar, Donghae pasti sudah habis di tangannya. Sudahlah, daripada ia menggerutu tidak jelas lebih baik kembali mencoba merayu Donghae.

Dengan langkah yang pasti Hyukjae lagi-lagi mengejar Donghae. Meraih lengan sahabatnya, mendorong bahunya ke dinding dan mengurung tubuh kekar tersebut dengan tangannya yang berada di sisi kepala Donghae. Dia bawa wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Donghae. "Masih marah padaku?"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya." Donghae menyahut seadanya.

Hyukjae menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Tidak mau memaafkanku?"

"Perlu jawaban?"

Hyukjae mendesis kesal. Ia memajukan wajahnya hingga jarak tiga jari dari wajah Donghae. Bermaksud mengancam Donghae namun bukannya ketakutan Donghae malah memajukan dagunya membuat jarak di wajah mereka semakin menipis, menantang Hyukjae agar melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan.

Hyukjae terdiam. Dalam hati menggerutu, kenapa ia harus bertindak sejauh ini jika biasanya ia akan mengabaikan Donghae jika sahabatnya itu marah padanya. Sungguh Hyukjae menyesal namu jika ia menarik tubuhnya maka itu menandakan jika ia kalah. Dia terlihat lemah dari sosok sahabatnya sejak SMA tersebut.

Jika Hyukjae terdiam karena pikirannya berbeda dengan Donghae yang menikmati wajah Hyukjae dari dekat. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana keindahan wajah Hyukjae yang selama ini dirinya puja. Berjarak dekat seperti ini membuat jantungnya berdegup cepat dan ia menikmati itu.

Donghae menyerah. Lama-lama dia kasian dengan Hyukjae yang kebingungan. Ia mendorong lembut bahu Hyukjae yang membuat sahabat androgini itu tersentak ketika ia menyentuhnya. " _Fine_ , aku memaafkanmu."

Hyukjae langsung tersenyum lebar dengan matanya berbinar bahagia. "Nah, begitu. Ayo, ke kantin." Katanya riang sambil menggenggam tangan Donghae dan menariknya menuju tempat penuh makanan di kampusnya.

 **||…HaeHyuk...||**

"Yo, Lee Donghae! Lihat apa yang ku bawa kali ini!" Teriak seorang pria tambun yang langsung mengambil duduk di sebelah Donghae sementara pria yang bermata sipit yang datang bersamaan dengan pria tadi mengambil duduk di sebelah Hyukjae.

" _Hyung_ , kau berisik." Kata Donghae seraya menatap jengah ke Shindong.

Sementara pria tambun tersebut hanya tersenyum lebar, tampak sangat bahagia sekali. "Donghae, kau harus lihat foto-foto mahasiswi dari fakultas modeling, fashion dan perfilman! Mereka sangat cantik sekali!" Katanya antusias sambil menjejer rapi kertas foto itu di atas meja kantin.

Donghae melirik Hyukjae yang tumben terlihat tidak tertarik. Biasanya sahabat kurusnya yang pertama kali semangat. Bisa ia lihat Hyukjae mencebikkan bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba, bibirnya menyeringai. Ini bisa ia gunakan kesempatan untuk memanas-manasi Hyukjae. "Ya, kau benar. Mereka sangat cantik sekali, benar-benar cantik." Katanya tanpa mengalihkan mata hitamnya dari wajah Hyukjae.

Padahal, jangankan melirik Donghae sama sekali tidak melihat. Tidak tahu jika perempuan-perembuan tersebut memang berwajah cantik. Dia tidak peduli, yang menjadi pusatnya saat ini adalah wajah Hyukjae yang entah mengapa semakin memikatnya seiring bertambahnya waktu.

Selanjutnya, reaksi yang di berikan Hyukjae sungguh membuat batinya berteriak kegirangan. Hyukjae langsung menoleh ke arahnya dengan kerutan di dahi mulusnya. Donghae menaikan alisnya melihat Hyukjae yang langsung terdiam dengan mulut terbuka saat bertemu tatap dengannya.

"Hei, Shindong, kau harus berterima kasih padaku. Berkatku kau bisa melihat wajah-wajah cantik itu." Ujar si lelaki bermata sipit itu, agak ketus.

"Iya, aku tahu, Kim Yesung." Ketus Shindong. "Ohya, Donghae katanya ada yang menyukaimu dari salah satu foto wanita ini." Ujarnya seraya memilih foto dan menunjukan foto wanita yang berambut panjang dengan mahkota di atasnya.

Perhatian Donghae sedikit teralihkan mendengar ucapan Shindong. Sambil memandang foto yang Shindong tunjukan, diam-diam matanya mengintip raut wajah Hyukjae yang semakin tertekuk kesal. Donghae tidak bisa menahan senyum gelinya yang diartikan beda maksud oleh ketika teman-temannya ketika melihat bibir penuh itu bergerak pelan yang Donghae yakin mengucapkan semua kutukan dan makian.

"Namanya Jessica Jung dari jurusan fashion." Sambung Yesung.

"Cantik." Ujar Donghae kemudian memandang Shindong dan Yesung bergantian dan terakhir memandang Hyukjae yang menatapnya terperangah. "Dia tipeku." Sambungnya yang menambah panas di hati Hyukjae.

"Ya, kalian buta? Mereka tampak cantik karena polesan dan make up. Coba hapus semua riasan wajahnya mereka tampak seperti biasa saja." Komentar Hyukjae yang mengandung unsur menjelek-jelekkan membuahkan kerutan dahi dari ketiga orang di sekitarnya, hanya Shindong dan Yesung memiliki arti heran berbeda dengan Donghae dengan arti jahil atau menurut Hyukjae sendiri meledeknya.

"Ya, Hyukjae, kau kenapa? Iri?" Tanya Shindong heran yang menghasilkan pelototan marah dari Hyukjae.

"Oke, aku tahu wajahmu androgini tapi dia perempuan tentu saja cantik. Tidak sepertimu yang terkadang bisa tampan, cantik dan manis—oh, jangan lupakan, jelek tentu saja." Komentar Yesung yang membuat Hyukjae melayangkan tangannya dan Yesung segera membuat tanda menyerah. "Oke, ampuni aku."

Hyukjae berdecak lalu mengembalikan posisi semula kedua tangannya, di atas meja.

"Oke, bagaimana kalau kita berempat kencan buta? Seru bukan?" Ajak Shindong semangat.

"Kalau aku sih ' _Yes'_." Kata Yesung kemudian melihat ke samping dan menyenggol lengan Hyukjae. "Kau bagaimana, androgini?"

Hyukjae sempat mendelik ketika mendengar panggilannya. "Tidak. Aku tidak tertarik." Tolak Hyukjae tegas dengan mata yang memandang Donghae penuh harap.

"Kau bagaimana, Donghae? Ikut atau tidak?" Kali ini Shindong bertanya pada Donghae yang tampak berfikir dan membuat Hyukjae deg-degan menunggu jawaban sahabatnya.

Donghae mengangguk antusias kemudian memandang Hyukjae dengan senyumannya. "Aku ikut."

Raut wajah Hyukjae seketika berubah. Bibirnya bergetar pelan menahan tangis dengan mata yang memerah dan berkaca-kaca. Sambil memandang kecewa pada Donghae ia menendang keras kaki Donghae yang berhasil membuat lelaki itu berteriak kesakitan.

Hyukjae berdiri, sekali lagi memandang Donghae yang juga tengah menatapnya berharap bisa menyampaikan kekecewaanya. Kemudian melangkah pergi keluar kantin.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Shindong yang memandangi kepergian Hyukjae dengan heran begitu juga dengan Yesung.

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin PMS." Sahut Yesung yang langsung disambut tawa keras dari Shindong.

Donghae tersenyum geli kemudian tertawa keras hingga terpingkal-pingkal. Berhasil! Dia berhasil membuat Hyukjae cemburu! Dia tidak peduli dengan dua temannya yang memandangnya aneh, dia hanya peduli saat ini sedang bahagia. Yeah, sangat bahagia.

"Donghae, kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau tidak gila mendadak kan?" Shindong meringis ngeri.

"Apa dia kesurupun roh jahat?" Kali ini Yesung menyuarakan pendapat mistisnya yang makin membuat Donghae tertawa.

"Sudahlah, _Hyung_. Kalian berdua yang gila." Ucap Donghae seraya meredakan tawanya. " _Hyung_ , aku membatalkan kencan butaku. Tiba-tiba saja aku mendadak tidak tertarik lagi. " Lalu ia berdiri dan mengambil tasnya kemudian berjalan keluar kantin, menghampiri Hyukjae yang mungkin saja sudah tiba di kelasnya.

 **||...HaeHyuk…||**

Donghae tersenyum lebar begitu memasuki kelasnya melihat Hyukjae telah duduk bertumpu dagu di tempat biasa mereka berdua duduki. Namun alisnya berkerut seiring langkahnya mendekat menuju tempat duduknya. Di bangkunya, sudah duduk seseorang yang merupakan teman sekelasnya.

"Minggir." Suruh Donghae rendah membuat Kyuhyun mendongak.

Kyuhyun tampak kebingungan kemudian beralih memandang Hyukjae yang menggeleng padanya. "Tapi, Hyukjae bilang ini tempatku."

"Ini bangku milikku. Tempatku." Tekan Donghae.

"Tidak. Aku menempati bangku ini memang untuk Kyuhyun jadi kau tidak bisa seenaknya saja mengambilnya." Serobot Hyukjae.

"Dari awal aku memasuki kelas ini bangku ini memang tempatku. Kau tahu itu dan seisi kelas juga tahu itu."

Kyuhyun berdiri dengan wajah kesalnya. "Hentikan! Baiklah sekarang aku mengerti. Jika kalian berdua sedang bertengkar jangan melibatkanku!" Kyuhyun berujar marah lalu memasukan barang-barangnya ke dalam ranselnya.

"Aish, aneh sekali melihatmu menyuruhku duduk di sini." Kyuhyun menggerutu keras, sengaja agar kedua sahabat itu mendengarnya. Kyuhyun lalu mengambil bangku yang paling di belakang.

Donghae langsung menduduki bangkunya begitu Kyuhyun beranjak, mata hitamnya menatap Hyukjae tajam. "Apa-apaan kau ini? Bercandamu tidak lucu."

"Jangan bicara padaku." Ketus Hyukjae. Membuang wajahnya, tidak mau melihat Donghae.

Donghae memejamkan matanya dan suara geraman rendah keluar dari mulutnya. Menahan semua emosi lalu kembali membuka matanya. "Aku menolaknya."

Kepala Hyukjae refleks menoleh. "Apa?"

"Aku menolak kencan buta itu dan aku tidak akan datang." Jawab Donghae tenang.

Hyukjae tersenyum sejenak namun tersadar apa yang dilakukannya dia kembali memasang raut marahnya. "Aku tidak bertanya."

"Aku tahu kau marah padaku karena itu." Kekeh Donghae.

Hyukjae mendengus. "Aku? Tentu saja tidak."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku menyesal menolak kencan buta itu."

"Jika kau berani berfikiran seperti itu aku akan menendang 'masa depanmu'." Ancam Hyukjae sambil melirikkan matanya ke area pribadi sahabatnya.

"Eih, jangan kejam-kejam, sayang. Nanti benda ini juga yang akan memuaskanmu."

Hyukjae bergedik mendengarnya. "Kau mengerikan." Ketusnya dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Tesenyumlah jika tidak aku akan menciummu."

"Kau berani?"

Donghae menarik kepala Hyukjae mendekat dan wajah mereka terlampau sangat dekat, bahkan mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing. Hanya sedikit Donghae memajukan wajahnya maka kedua bibir itu bisa bersentuhan.

"Jangan menantangku, sayang. Jika kau melakukannya membuatku semakin ingin menciummu." Bisik Donghae.

Hyukjae langsung mendorong tubuh Hyukjae begitu suara Dosen terdengar. Yeah, lagi-lagi hanya Hyukjae yang tersipu dan gugup. Berbeda dengan Donghae yang terlihat santai bahkan sahabatnya bertingkah seolah-olah kejadian tadi tidak pernah terjadi. Bagus, Hyukjae tidak akan bisa konsentrasi selama pelajaran berlangsung.

 **||…HaeHyuk…||**

Donghae yang paling bersemangat setelah kelas berakhir. Beruntunglah dosennya sedang tidak memberinya tugas hari ini setidaknya ia bisa mengajak Hyukjae bermain seharian.

"Hyuk, bagaimana jika sepulang nanti kita pergi—"

"Hyukjae _Oppa_."

Belum sempat Donghae menyelesaikan ucapannya suara halus yang memanggil sahabatnya membuat mulutnya berhenti dan menoleh. Tidak hanya Donghae, Hyukjae juga ikut menoleh dan tersenyum lebar. Donghae mengernyit melihat mahasiswi yang jika tidak salah ingat dari jurusan musik di kelas di gedung apalagi berada di kelas jurusan bisnis.

"Maafkan aku, Hae. Aku harus menemani Jieun mencari referensi musik untuk tugasnya." Hyukjae berucap penyesalan sembari memakai ranselnya di pundaknya.

Donghae menahan lengan Hyukjae yang akan berjalan. "Tunggu. Kau meninggalkan aku? Masih marah padaku?"

Hyukjae tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja tidak. Kau mau menitip apa? Aku akan membelikannya setelah pulang nanti." Jawabnya sambil memasukan peralatan belajarnya dan memakai ranselnya ke pundaknya. Kemudian berdiri.

"Hyuk, tapi aku bosan." Donghae mulai mode merajuk dan membuat Hyukjae kesulitan membujuknya.

Hyukjae merogoh kantong celananya kemudian memberikan kunci apartemennya pada Donghae. "Tunggu disana dan aku berjanji akan pulang cepat."

Mata hitamnya terus mengikuti punggung Hyukjae hingga lelaki itu menghilang. Donghae mendengus kesal, wajah tampan yang terkadang tampak seperti bocah itu berubah drastis menjadi dingin, datar dan tak tersentuh. Dalam hati ia mengutuk perempuan yang berani-beraninya mendekati sahabat tercinta. Perempuan itu mau hubungan terikat dengan Hyukjae. Oh _shit_! Mood hancur dan emosinya tak terkendali.

 **||…HaeHyuk…||**

Mata Donghae tidak pernah bosan melirik ke arah jam yang menggantung di atas meja. Sudah jam delapan malam namun Hyukjae belum menunjukan kehadirannya sama sekali. Donghae sudah mencoba berpuluh-puluh kali menelpon dan SMS sahabatnya namun tidak mendapatkan balasan sama sekali.

Sungguh, dia sangat khawatir. Bagaimana nanti jika Hyukjae diculik dan diperkosa? Masalahnya Hyukjae itu lemah—maksudnya, tidak terlalu kuat. Meskipun dia mempunyai bentuk di perutnya dan otot di sekitar lengannya tapi percayalah didorong sedikit saja tubuh kurusnya pasti akan terpental.

Oh tidak, Donghae semakin cemas dan gelisah dengan keadaan Hyukjae. Baru saja dia berdiri ingin mencari Hyukjae telinganya mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Masuklah. Maaf jika rumahku berantakan."

Itu suara Hyukjae. Namun langkah kaki Donghae berhenti ketika mendengar suara lainnya yang terdengar lebih halus, seperti suara perempuan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Justru aku yang meminta maaf karena merepotkanmu."

Sialan, itu suara perempuan tadi. Jadi, Hyukjae nekat membawa kerumahnya. Bibir tipisnya tersenyum miring dan sebuah ide gila terlintas di otaknya. Donghae mendengar Hyukjae dan Jieun masih berbincang-bincang di depan pintu.

Donghae membuka kaos hitamnya dan tubuh kekar yang penuh otot dan berbentuk itu tercetak jelas di kulit kecokelatannya. Kemudian ia agak menurunkan jeans yang ia pakai sebatas pinggul hingga karet merek boxernya terlihat dan membuka kancingnya tanpa menurunkan zippernya.

Donghae mengacak-ngacak rambut hitamnya sambil kakinya melangkah mendekati dua pasang manusia itu. Matanya sengaja ia buat sesayu mungkin, seolah-olah dirinya baru bangun tidur.

Donghae tersenyum lebar, mengalungkan lengannya ke bahu Hyukjae lalu mencium perpotongan leher Hyukjae dan pipi Hyukjae yang membuahkan pelototan kaget dari Jieun dan menegangnya tubuh Hyukjae.

"Hai, _bae_ , aku menunggumu sejak tadi." Donghae berbisik rendah di telinga Hyukjae membuat Hyukjae merinding dan Jieun yang bahkan menahan nafas.

Posisi mereka berdua terlihat janggal di mata Jieun. Seperti pasangan sehabis menghabiskan malam yang panas di atas ranjang. Jieun tidak bisa menahan tangannya untuk menutup mulutnya saking terkejutnya. Pasangan gay? Oh Tuhan.

Mata Donghae beralih menatap Jieun. Bibirnya memang tersenyum namun tidak dengan matanya, pandangannya begitu tajam dan dingin dan sangat menusuk, seakan menyalurkan peringatan tak terucap. "Hai, Lee Jieun." Sapanya dengan suara yang terdengar ramah.

"H-hai, Donghae _Oppa_." Bahkan Jieun menjawab dengan tergagap saking terkejutnya dan itu merupakan hiburan tersendiri bagi Donghae.

Donghae meraih wajah Hyukjae, membawanya untuk menatapnya. "Sayang, kau pergi terlalu lama." Donghae berujar manja.

"Lee Donghae." Hyukjae mendesis.

"Sayang, kau tidak perlu malu." Mengabaikan peringatan sahabatnya Donghae malah berucap yang semakin membuat Jieun salah paham.

"Uhm, se-sebaiknya aku pulang saja." Jieun menyadari posisinya lebih memilih pamit saja. Wanita tahu itu adalah usiran tidak langsung.

Donghae menangkap pinggang Hyukjae kemudian melingkarkan lengannya di sana ketika Hyukjae akan menghampiri perempuan itu. Dia mencerukkan wajahnya di tengkuk Hyukjae, matanya tidak lepas dari perempuan yang menurutnya pengganggu tersebut.

"Jieun-ahh, maafkan aku." Ucap Hyukjae penuh sesal.

Jieun memaksakan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri, lagipula."

"Lee Jieun." Panggilan Donghae membuat perempuan itu kembali menghadapnya. "Aku harap kau mengerti dan menjaga mulutmu." Sambungnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Hyukjae.

Jieun tampak berfikir sejenak sebelum mencoba tertawa yang malah terlihat bodoh di mata Hyukjae. Hyukjae semakin merasa bersalah pada perempuan itu.

"Ahh, tentu saja. Aku akan merahasiakannya."

"Bagus." Donghae menyahut puas kemudian matanya melirik pintu dan Jieun yang mengerti buru-buru mengangkat kaki dan keluar dari sana.

Hyukjae langsung melepaskan tangan Donghae setelah Jieun keluar. Membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Donghae emosi. "Donghae, kau gila? Apa-apaan ini?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hyukjae sayang." Jawab Donghae main-main.

"Cukup!" Hyukjae tanpa sadar berseru dan mencoba berbicara dengan suara tenang. "Kau sadar bukan dengan barusan yang kau lakukan?"

"Seratus persen sadar."

"Lalu, kenapa—"

"Jika, kau mau marah dan mengomel kenapa tidak dari tadi? Ketika masih ada Jieun?" Donghae berbalik bertanya. Dan hanya keterdiaman Hyukjae yang ia dapatkan. "Kenapa kau tidak melepaskan tanganku sejak Jieun masih disini?"

Lagi, Hyukjae terdiam. Bungkam seribu bahasa.

"Aku tahu kau menikmatinya, Hyuk."

Hyukjae kehabisan akal. Kehilangan kata-kata. "Baiklah, aku mengakuinya."

"Lalu, untuk apa kau buat susah." Donghae menggerutu pelan.

Hyukjae hanya melirik kesal ke Donghae lalu menutup pintu apartemennya dan membawa tubuh kurusnya menuju dapur, meletakan belanjaan bawaanya. Hyukjae menyadari jika Donghae membuntutinya dari belakang.

Hyukjae mengambil gelas dan botol minum, menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelas. "Pakai kaosmu sana!"

"Tidak mau. Siapa tahu kau akan tergoda jika aku bertelanjang dada seperti ini."

"Pikiranmu terlalu kotor, Hae." Hyukjae meringis sambil menggeleng pelan kemudian menenggak cairan bening tersebut.

"Lee Hyukjae, kita ini pria normal dan sudah dewasa. Jadi, sudah sewajarnya jika membicarakan hal itu dan merasakannya." Perkatan Donghae membuat Hyukjae nyaris menyemburkan air di mulutnya.

Dengan susah payah Hyukjae menelan semua cairan itu untuk mengalir di tenggorokannya. "Donghae, omonganmu itu!"

Donghae hanya mengangkat bahunya. Tangannya mengubek-ngubek kantong plastik dan mengambil nasi yang berselimut rumuput laut. "Kau kemana saja dengan Jieun hari ini?" tanyanya sambil membuka bungkus kemasan makanan tersebut.

Hyukjae ikut mencomot makanan sejenis seperti Donghae dan membukanya. "Hanya menemaninya mencari referensi tentang musik dan ke minimarket untuk membeli ini." Jawabnya sambil melirikan matanya ke kantong plastik di atas meja.

"Donghae, kau sangat keterlaluan tadi pada Jieun."

Donghae mengigit makanan itu lalu mengunyahnya. "Aku tahu."

"Kau tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu."

Donghae menelan nasi di dalam mulutnya kemudian meletakan sisanya ke atas meja. Nafsu makannya menjadi hilang. "Dia menyukaimu dan aku tidak suka itu, Hyuk. Seharusnya kau mengerti perasaanku!"

Hyukjae ikut meletakan makanan nasinya di meja yang bari buka saja kemasannya. "Kau tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu, Hae. Kita hanya teman dan dia tidak mungkin menyukaiku."

"Kau hanya tidak menyadarinya! Aku tahu itu karena aku dan dia mempunyai posisi yang sama. Sama-sama menyukaimu!"

"Donghae, tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya."

"Aku tahu! Kalau begitu tidak bisakah kau menerima perasaanku?" Donghae memelas lewat tatapannya.

"Donghae, _please_." Hyukjae memohon dan itu adalah kelemahan Donghae.

Donghae menghela nafasnya dengan keras. Dengan rahang yang mengeras ia memungut kaosnya tergeletak di lantai, mengambil tasnya di sofa dan sepatunya. Meninggalkan Hyukjae tanpa berkata apapun.

Hyukjae tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Perasaan bersalah dan sakit bercampur menjadi satu. Hyukjae tidak bisa menjelaskannya hanya saja saat ini benar-benar merasa paling bodoh dan jahat. Ia kecewa pada dirinya yang kembali melukai Donghae.

 **||…HaeHyuk…||**

Mata bening Hyukjae tidak pernah lepas dari pintu kelasnya. Menunggu dengan cemas kedatangan sahabatnya. Sejak insiden semalam Hyukjae tidak mempunyai keberanian menghubungi Donghae lebih dulu. Dia takut salah berkata dan akan semakin menyakiti sahabatnya.

Jadi, dia akan menunggu mereka saat beremu di kelas, seperti pagi ini. Kelas dosen Yoon akan mulai sepuluh meni lagi namun sahabatnya belum menunjukan keberadaanya, bahkan tidak mengabarinya sama sekali. Itu semakinmembuat Hyukjae khawatir. Ia takut jika Donghae akan jatuh sakit dan tidak ada yang merawatnya.

Baiklah, Hyukjae akan menelponya. Tangannya meraih ponselnya namun gerakannya terhenti begitu melihat sosok Donghae yang memasuki kelasnya. Bibirnya langsung tersenyum lebar dan Hyukjae bersyukur sahabatnya juga membalas senyumannya. Itu artinya dia sudah tidak marah lagi padanya.

" _Good morning_ , Lee Donghae." Sapa Hyukjae ketika Donghae telah duduk di sampingnya.

Donghae tertawa pelan. " _Good morning_ , Lee Hyukjae. Seperti biasa, ceria di pagi hari."

Hyukjae semakin melebarkan bentuk bibirya. "Tentu saja, karena sahabat tercintaku telah datang."

Hyukjae mengeryit meilhat Donghae hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mulai tenggelam membaca buku pelajaran. Sejak kapan Lee Donghae suka membaca, melihatpun Hyukjae jarang jika tidak ada tugas.

Lagi, dahi Hyukjae yang berkerut. Ia merasakan perbedaan sahabatnya pagi ini. Dia tampak lebih diam, jika biasanya ia akan mengajaknya bercanda dan membahas apapun untuk obrolan mereka. Ini bukan Lee Donghae sahabatnya.

Hyukjae membuka mulutnya namun suaranya langsung menghilang begitu melihat sesosok wanita berdiri di sisi Donghae dan memanggil sahabatnya. Hyukjae tahu wanita itu karena sekalas, dia adalah Im Yoona.

"Donghae _Oppa_ , bolehkan aku duduk disini? Tempat lain sudah penuh." Ucap Yoona malu-malu.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Donghae lembut lalu menatap Hyukjae. "Hyuk, bisa geser sedikit?"

Hyukjae tersentak. Ia mengerjapkan matanya kemudian mengangguk sambil menggeser bokongnya ke samping.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Yoona pada Donghae dan Hyukjae.

Setelah itu, dosen Yoon masuk dan memulai pelajaran. Selama pelajaran berlangsung pun Hyukjae tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Pikirannya berkecamuk tentang Donghae. Sahabatnya berubah, bahkan saat berbicara padanya nadanya terdengar sangat dingin.

Diam-diam, Hyukjae mencuri pandang ke samping dan melihat Donghae dan Yoona asik mengobrol pelan. Jujur, Hyukjae cemburu. Dia bertekad akan bertannya pada Donghae ketika pelajaran dosen Yoon selesai.

Ya, benar. Begitu dosen Yoon mengakhiri pelajaran dan berjalan keluar Hyukjae langsung melontarkan pertanyaanya pada Donghae.

"Kau marah padaku?" Beruntung Yoona sudah pergi jadi ia bisa berbicar leluasa dengan Donghae.

Donghae mendecih pelan. "Untuk apa aku marah padamu?"

Entah, Hyukjae hanya merasa ucapan barusan Donghae untuk menyindirnya. Jelas-jelas Donghae pergi begitu saja semalam dan bertingkah seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka.

Hyukjae ingin menahan Donghae namun sahabatnya sudah lebih dulu berdiri dan keluar dari kelas. Ini salah. Ada yang aneh dengan hubungannya. Ia harus meluruskan semuanya. Hyukjae segera menyambar ranselnya dan berlari mengejar Donghae.

 **||…HaeHyuk…||**

Hyukjae mempercepat langkah begitu melihat Donghae tengah berjalan di taman kampus gedung mereka. Ia menarik lengan Donghae hingga membuat pria itu berputar dan menatapnya. "Kau marah padaku."

"Apa?"

"Kau bohong. Aku tahu kau marah padaku."

"Hyuk, aku—"

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku, Lee Donghae!" Hyukjae berseru.

"Hyukjae, aku—" Donghae menjeda ucapannya lalu melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan Hyukjae. "Dengar, aku akan berhenti. Mulai saat ini aku akan berhenti mencintaimu. Aku menyerah dengan cinta sepihakku."

"Donghae, kau tidak perlu sampai melakukan semua itu." Hyukjae mencoba menggapai tangan Donghae namun pria itu malah menghindarinya, membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Donghae menolak sentuhannya. Tidak pernah terbayangkan sedikitpun di pikirannya.

"Tidak, Hyukjae! Dengarkan aku!" Bentak Donghae lalu menjilat bibirnya. Dia merasa bersalah melihat wajah Hyukjae yang ketakutan. Mengulurkan tangannya untuk menangkup wajah Hyukjae.

"Hanya dengarkan aku, kali ini saja." Donghae melembut yang di jawab anggukan pelan oleh Hyukjae.

"Hyukjae, aku bersyukur dan bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu. Sejak pertemuan pertamaku denganmu di awal sekolah dulu aku sudah menyukaimu. Kupikir itu hanya rasa suka sebatas teman namun berlanjutnya pertemanan kita rasaku berbeda dan aku sadar, itu bukan suka melainkan cinta." Donghae tersenyum, ibu jarinya mengusap lembut air mata Hyukjae yang telah jatuh di pipinya.

Donghae kembali menjilat bibirnya kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya. "Itu rasa cinta ingin memiliki, hidup bersama seperti sepasang kekasih yang normal antara lelaki dan wanita. Kau tahu? Sedikitpun aku tidak pernah merasakan jijik, aku berterima kasih pada Tuhan yang telah memberikan perasaan yang menyimpang ini. Namun, aku tidak bisa menahannya Hyukjae, jadi aku mengatakannya padamu saat kenaikan kelas dulu. Aku berfikir kau akan memukul, mengataiku dan akan membenciku tetapi nyatanya kau tertawa dan hanya menganggapku bercanda. Aku senang sekali rasanya, artinya kau tidak jijik padaku setelah tahu kenyataan jika aku mencintaimu."

Mata hitam Donghae menyendu melihat Hyukjae yang menangis sesegukkan di depannya. Ia menelan ludahnya seiring menahan sesak di dadanya. Inilah saatnya Donghae mengucapkan perpisahan.

"Aku selalu mempertahankan cintaku, berjuang meraihmu dan selalu mengatakannya padamu. Tapi, sekarang aku tidak bisa lagi, Hyukjae. Aku menyerah. Aku akan melepaskan semuanya. Dan semalaman aku berfikir, sekeras apapun aku melakukannya kau hanya melihatku sebatas teman. Dan aku berfikir itu memang yang terbaik untuk kita." Donghae membelai lembut pipi Hyukjae lalu menjauhkan dari sana dan turun di sisi tubuhnya.

"Tenang saja, kita akan menjadi teman. Selamanya teman. Seperti kau dan Shindong _hyung_ , seperti aku dan _yesung_ hyung dan seperti Shindong _hyung_ dan Yesung _hyung_. Kita akan berteman seperti itu, Hyukjae." Donghae membuang wajahnya sejenak kemudian kembali menatap Hyukjae dengan senyumannya. "Jadi, berikan aku waktu sebentar."

"Donghae, jangan, kumohon. Aku tidak mau kau menjauhiku." Hyukjae menggeleng keras. Air matanya terus keluar meskipun sekeras apapun ia menahannya.

"Hyukjae, jangan menggoyahkan keputusanku lagi."

"Aku akan terus melakukannya jika bisa membuat kau tidak menjauhiku."

Donghae menghela nafas. Ia kembali membawa telapak tangannya menghapus air mata Hyukjae. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan menjauhimu. Tapi bisakah kau menerima perasaanku?"

Hyukjae terdiam sejenak, jari-jari kurusnya menangkup tangan Donghae yang berada di pipinya. "Donghae, bukan itu yang tengah kita bahas."

Donghae mengerang keras lalu menjauhkan tangannya hingga menyentak tangan Hyukjae. "Serius, Hyuk. Kau selalu mengabaikan perasaanku tetapi saat aku memutuskan untuk berhenti mencintaimu kau bertingkah sangat menyedihkan dan memohon padaku, membuatku seolah-olah akulah yang paling jahat disini! Sebenarnya apa maumu?!"

Hyukjae menundukkan wajahnya perlahan. "Aku tidak tahu." Bisiknya.

Donghae mengeryit kemudian tanpa sadar ia membentak Hyukjae. "Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu ragu?!"

"Banyak! Aku meragukan banyak hal hingga aku takut kehilangan dirimu, Lee Donghae! Tidak bisakah kau mengerti itu?!"

"Tidak cukupkah selama ini aku mengertimu dan menunggumu?!"

"Donghae—"

"Harusnya aku yang lebih berhak marah, Lee Hyukjae!" Donghae menarik nafas, menstabilkan emosinya yang terasa akan meledak-ledak. Tidak, itu akan membuatnya menyakiti Hyukjae dan membuatnya semakin sulit melupakan cintanya.

"Maafkan aku." Lirih Hyukjae.

Donghae memejamkan matanya. "BUKAN, AKU MAU MENDENGAR JAWABANMU BUKAN PERMINTAAN MAAFMU!" Teriaknya begitu frustasi.

"Bukan itu yang ingin aku dengar, Hyukjae-ahh." Suara Donghae agak lembut nyaris memohon dan meminta belas kasih.

"Donghae, aku tahu ini semua menyakitkan tapi aku mohon—dengan sangat, jangan menjauhiku. _Please_." Kata Hyukjae di tengah-tengah tangisannya yang terisak-isak.

Donghae meraih kedua pundak Hyukjae dan meremasnya lembut, ia mensejajarkan wajah mereka. "Hyukjae, katakan padaku apa alasanmu."

Hyukjae menghirup udara dengan dalam menggunakan hidungnya hingga suara ingusnya tersedot terdengar. "Aku takut, terlalu takut. Aku takut menghadapi dunia ketika mereka semua tahu jika aku ini menyimpang. Aku takut sakit oleh semua apa yang dunia lakukan padaku dan menyakitimu juga."

Donghae terenyuh. Sejenak ia merasa bodoh berfikiran ingin meninggalkan Hyukjae. dengan lembut ia meremas bahu Hyukjae. "Hyukjae, aku bersamamu, percayalah. Aku—bukan, tapi kita akan menghadapinya bersama-sama. Melawan dunia ini, aku akan melakukannya asal bersamamu."

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin pada diriku sendiri." Ucap Hyukjae sambil membuang sejenak wajahnya lalu kembali menatap Donghae.

"Hanya percayalah padaku. Kita pasti bisa." Donghae berucap penuh keyakinan, bahkan tidak ada getar sedikitpun dalam suaranya. "Hyukjae, aku akan mengucapkannya sekali lagi dan jawaban terakhirmu yang akan mengambil keputusanku kali ini karena aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Jadi, maukah kau menerima perasaanku?"

Bola mata Hyukjae bergerak di dalam mata hitam Donghae. Suaranya yang begitu tegas dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan mampu mengetuk pintu hatinya terbuka lebar. Hanya melihat pantulan dirinya yang sangat jelas di mata hitam membuat semua keraguannya selama ini hilang dalam sekejab.

Mungkin, memang ini saatnya Hyukjae menerima Donghae. Dia tidak akan membuat Donghae menunggunya yang kemudian hari akan meninggalkannya. Jangankan membayangkan, berfikiran pun tidak berani Hyukjae lakukan jika Donghae meninggalkanya. Sudah saatnya Donghae mengetahui isi hatinya.

Hyukjae menelan ludahnya kemudian kepalanya mengangguk pasti. Bibirnya mengukir senyum lembut, menyampaikan seluruh kasih sayangnya selama ini.

Donghae tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiannya. Nyaris saja ia berteriak kencang jika tidak di tahan. Bahkan saat ini tidak peduli jika dirinya terlihat aneh karena tersenyum terlalu lebar. "Katakan perasaanmu, hmm?" Pintanya.

Hyukjae mendengus geli kemudian kembali mengukir senyum lembutnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Lee Donghae."

Ini sangat membahagiakan! Donghae tidak perlu menahannya karena teriakkan kencang berhasil lolos keluar dari mulutnya. Tangan yang sejak tadi bertengger di bahu Hyukjae tersebut menarik maju tubuh Hyukjae kemudian melilit erat di sekitar Hyukjae, mengurungnya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, kekasihku Lee Hyukjae." Bisik Donghae kemudian menenggelamkan wajah pada rambut Hyukjae yang beraroma menenangkan baginya.

Benar, mereka akan menghadapinya dan melawannya bersama-sama. Meskipun dunia menentang mereka itu tidak akan cukup memisahkan mereka. Mereka tidak perlu pengakuan dari dunia. Hanya ada Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae itu saja cukup. Kapanpun, dimanapun, dan bagaimanapun jika hanya ada Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae itu sudah cukup. Karena mereka adalah mereka bukan dunia yang memutuskannya.

Bahkan jika Tuhan menghukum mereka lalu kenapa Tuhan yang membuat mereka merasakan cinta terlarang ini?

Mereka hanya manusia dan mencoba menerima semua keputusan Tuhan. Dan jika nanti takdir bertindak lain maka mereka akan membuat takdir mereka sendiri.

Karena Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae adalah dari banyaknya manusia yang terbentuk untuk menjadi satu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **APA KABAR? NEWT BALIK LAGIIIIIIIII…..**

 **Untuk kali ini, untuk para pembaca terlope-lopeku, aku membawakan FF Oneshoot YAOI yaaaaaaa…**

 **Buat kalian yang puasa mungkin 'agak' aman ya asal jangan bayangin hal yang aneh-aneh. Tapi aku saranin bacanya abis buka aja.**

 **Okelah, Newt mau ngucapin selamat berpuasa ya bagi yang menjalankan.**

 **Sippp, sampai jumpa di FF Newt yang selanjutnya ya.**

 **I LOVE YOU, ALL :******

 **SELAMAT MEMBACAAAAA… SEMOGA SUKA.**


End file.
